


crown

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Series: her rank equals mine [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a steady and deft hand—or two—to fix the braid atop her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varentains (storminlover)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storminlover/gifts).



 

She wakes with a start, shoulders heaving as breath returns to a body that requires it once more. Her dreams have been troubled as of late, red and noisy where there should be silence. The half-forgotten song cuts dagger-marks into her skin, nails scraping against skin to leave more red behind.

Twining her fingers through sleep-tousled hair to save the expanse of her skin from more trauma, Cassandra finds she can do nothing for it. Restless, but too uneasy to manage the strands herself, there are several options remaining to her. The Seeker has little desire to let the longer strands of her hair hang loose—just cut it, the practical side of her yells—and thus, there lies the flip-side: to have someone else braid it for her.

To the other’s credit, Leliana doesn’t so much as bat an eyelash at being asked to make the soft mess of her hair look presentable, merely stepping aside. Such occasions are few and far between to begin with.

She takes a seat on the floor, head leaning back against the other’s knees. Deft fingers card through her hair, nails lightly scraping at her scalp. It’s soothing, and in the quiet of the moment with tired eyelids fluttering shut, Cassandra does not notice that the Spymaster’s hands linger for longer than is necessary.

The Left is right-handed, and the Right is left-handed. Mirrored and inverted, they have need of each other in ways that they do not quite put into words yet. Cassandra smiles, that half-turn of the corner of her lips up.

**“** What would I do without you? **”**

Leliana merely smiles, sharp-edged even in its softness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt:  
> [shieldedbyflame](http://shieldedbyflame.tumblr.com/)asked:  
> her fingers run through the seeker's hair - perhaps lingering a second longer than necessary - and she almost forgets what she was asked to do. almost. quickly, she braids the longer strands of hair before the other notices.  
> The art is mine.


End file.
